


Loving Every Minute

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, I'd like to say I started this innocently, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, but we all know that's a lie, nothing about this is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack is Karen's date to the annual Valentine's Day Party on Shelter Island and he's determined to convince everyone that he and Karen are lovers. (Set in season 5)





	Loving Every Minute

Karen looked around the ballroom floor as she sat nursing her martini at the bar. The room was filled with her socialite friends, none of whom she actually liked, and she rolled her eyes at their sympathetic glances her way. Word got out quick about Stan and his affair. No matter the fact she was getting a divorce, she was determined to still host the Valentine's party as she did every year. Jack had practically begged her to come along, saying he was much better eye candy than Will. She was hesitant at first, but after hearing that Beverly Leslie couldn't make it this year, she decided to let Jack be her date, knowing he was the only one who knew Jack was gay.

As soon as they arrived Jack began touching her inappropriately in front of the guests. Whether it was a hand on her ass or a kiss to her neck, he was playing the role of straight quite well. Speaking of her "secret lover", Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her ear, his tongue playfully swirling around the spot that drove her wild. 

"Jack," she gasped, her heart rate speeding up. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, acting straight, helloooo?"

Karen rolled her eyes. Yup, he was definitely still Jack under the facade he was putting up. Just as quick as the real Jack slipped out, he went back into character again and kissed at Karen's jaw until she turned her head slightly towards him so he could capture her lips. "Mmm," she moaned against him. When he pulled away, she ignored the feeling of loss and turned back to her martini, taking a larger gulp than usual.

"You look stunning, Karebear," Jack said, settling himself on the bar stool next to hers and nodding towards the strapless floor-length dress she wore. It was red with a plunging neckline, showing off her large breasts and tiny waist. Jack himself was dressed in a nice blue dress shirt that she picked out for him and black slacks. The spotlight dance wasn't until later that night so he had plenty of time to change into his suit. He looked around the room and saw the many pairs of eyes on them, watching their every move. He knows last year that Will ' _gave them something to talk about_ ', but this year, Jack wanted to give them and Karen something they'd never forget. He stepped off the stool and took Karen's drink from her hands. She began to sputter at him, but he cut her off with his lips, only pulling away when he felt her sigh and relax. "Let's go to our room."

Karen, slightly dazed, nodded and let herself be lead to the room she was sharing with her best friend for the weekend. She held tight onto his hand as he opened the door and gasped when he pulled her inside roughly. He slammed the door behind her and immediately pushed her against it, kissing her fiercely. Karen was shocked and turned on all at the same time, but she was also confused. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a bit, just enough for their lips to part. "Wait a minute, honey. What is going on here?"

Jack smiled innocently at her. "Well we have to make it sound like we're having sex in here, right?"

She frowned, unsure of where this was going. "Yeah..."

"Then why not make the most of it?"

Karen stared at him, stunned. "But Jackie, you're gay-"

"I am," he interrupted. "But I've also said I have no idea what you females have going on ' _down there_ ', yet I've seen your vagina many times when we shower or take baths together. Plus you showed me those dirty pictures from your second marriage and-"

"I get the point, poodle. But are you sure?"

He stared at her concerned eyes for a moment, truly touched that she cared so much about his sexual identity. A smile grew on his face and he slid his arms around her back, pulling her flush against his chest. "Are you trying to tell me you dont want me?"

Karen licked her suddenly dry lips. "Of course I want you, but-"

Jack leaned down and captured her lips, cutting her off. Karen gasped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in to find hers, caressing it tenderly. He moved his hands down her back to her ass, smiling as she moaned against his mouth. He loved her body. Since the first day they met he couldn't help but notice how hot she was - her breasts, her ass, her gorgeous face - she was stunning. He would never do this with any other woman and he knew she would kill him if he dared. She was the most important woman in his life.

Karen couldn't believe this was happening. She would be lying if she said she didn't want this. She's wanted him since he kissed her in Will's office years ago. They flirted, touched, and kissed countless of times and every time Karen had to remind herself he was gay and she was married. Now she was in the middle of a divorce and judging by the bulge she felt against her stomach, Jack was ready and willing to show all of her socialite friends that she was fine and sexually satisfied without Stanley Walker. At the realization that this was actually happening and not a dream, Karen felt an immediate ache rush through her body and settle in between her legs. She grabbed him by his hair and hiked her leg up around his hip, rubbing herself against him. Jack broke his mouth from hers and latched his lips to her neck, hitting that spot next to her pulse point that he knew from their various makeout sessions made her quiver. Karen gasped as he gently nipped and sucked on her skin, no doubt giving her a hickey. She reached between them and fumbled with his belt and trousers, wanting them off more than anything.

"Jackie," she breathed out. "I need you to fuck me right now."

In one quick move, Jack spun Karen around and bent her over at the waist. Karen reached out and gripped the table in front of her that was against the wall, panting with need. She heard Jack fumbling around behind her and then the clank of his belt buckle hitting the floor. She lifted her dress up around her hips and was about to pull off her thong when Jack grabbed hold and yanked roughly at the flimsy material, literally tearing it off her body. Karen had never been so turned on in her life. She could feel herself dripping already, her body almost shaking in anticipation for his next move.

Jack grabbed hold of Karen's hips, pushing her dress up even further so he had a nice view of her ass. He tapped her ankle with his foot and smiled when she spread her legs for him. He smoothed a hand down to one cheek and smacked it, hard. Karen cried out as pleasure and pain coursed through her body. Jack grinned and felt his cock twitch and then swatted her again. She only whimpered and he shook his head. "Ah ah, Mrs. Walker..." he growled. "I want you to scream so everyone can hear." He smacked her again in the same spot, loving the red hand print he left behind and the cry that left her lips.

"Please," she begged, glancing over her shoulder.

He grinned and grabbed hold of his cock, lining it up with her entrance. He moved it up and down teasingly, coating it with her juices and almost let out a laugh when she groaned in frustration.

"Jack! Just fuck me alre- OH GOD!" 

He thrust into her, buried to the hilt and moaned at the feeling of her enveloping him tightly. "Damn, Kare," he whispered gruffly. 

"Shit, Jackie," she gasped. "I knew you were big, but _fuck_ , honey." 

He smiled and took a moment to let her adjust. He leaned over and placed kisses on her exposed shoulders until he felt her wiggle and relax beneath him. Jack slid out slowly and then back in as she groaned under her breath. "You ready?"

"God yes, honey! Get those hips in gear and shift it!"

Jack began thrusting roughly into her, his hands holding her hips, pulling her back on him as he pushed forward. Karen was gasping and panting beneath him, her knuckles white from gripping the table, causing it to rock and slam against the wall loudly. Already she felt like she was seeing stars and then her pleasure doubled when Jack grabbed her by her hair and pulled. Her back arched and his cock hit a new depth inside her. Karen's knees buckled and her eyes rolled back, uncontrollable screams emitting from her and echoing throughout the room. There was no doubt that everyone in the rooms around theirs knew exactly what they were doing. 

"Jack! Oh my God! I'm cumming! Oh! Ohhhh!" 

"Shit!" Jack shouted, feeling her pulse and contract around him almost violently. 

Karen's knees gave out and her body convulsed, completely unable to form a sound as her orgasm seemed to continue on forever. 

Jack felt himself getting ready to go over the edge and he pulled Karen towards him one last time, letting the feeling consume him as he came hard inside her. "Uhhh, fuck..." 

For a few moments, their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies and the only thing keeping Karen up was Jack's hands around her waist. When he felt like he finally could breath again, Jack slowly pulled out of her causing Karen to whimper. He looked down and watched as a mixture of their juices leaked out of her and dripped onto the floor. He released his arms from around her and Karen finally collapsed, her upper body falling hard onto the table. 

"You okay, Karebear?" he asked.

"I can't feel my legs."

He let out a laugh and reached down, lifting her off the table and picking her up into his arms, bridal style. "Let's get you out of that dress and into the shower."

Karen nodded against his shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "I could use a good wash after that..."

Smirking, Jack looked down at her as he entered the bathroom. "Who said anything about washing?" She looked up at him, surprise mixed with desire in her eyes. "We've only just begun, Mrs. Walker..."

_Touch that dial_   
_Turn me on_   
_Start me like a motor, make me run_   
_Lovin' every minute of it_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Well, I feel dirty...


End file.
